L'éveil du dragon
by Aladore
Summary: [Eventuel changement de rating Changement de l'histoire partiel] Parfois, on aimerait être né dans une famille normale...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** L'éveil du dragon

**Auteur:** Aladore

**Sources:** Naruto et ma petite caboche

**Genre:** Adventure/Romance (sûrement)/Lemon (peut-être air machiavélique)/UA (je crois qu'on dit comme ça…), en gros, le perso principal, enfin je devrais dire la perso principale, est un pur produit de mon cerveau dégénéré

**Couple:** Non définis, je les mettrais sûrement en forme au fil de l'écriture du texte…

**Disclaimers:** Kiaaaa . J'aurais beaucoup aimé que les persos m'appartiennent… Mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas, je crois qu'ils appartiennent à l'autre, là, Masashi quelque chose…Pffff TT

**Entre °…° les pensées, entre "…" les dialogues  
La définition des noms propres japonais sera mise à la fin si elle peut avoir une quelconque importance à un moment…  
(NdlA) : notes de l'auteur  
Les voyelles avec des (û, ô...) sont des voyelles longues en japonais... (cours de japonais powaa :P)  
**

* * *

Le jeune homme courait sur les toits en direction du dôme qui surmontait Konoha…le dôme où dormait Tsunade, la 5ème hokage du village caché de la feuille. 

°Prévenir le hokage…prévenir le…°

Un mouvement bref mais précis mit fin à sa course…un liquide pourpre jailli de sa gorge, lavé petit à petit par la bruine qui tombait sur Konoha cette nuit là…

"Tu ne préviendras personne…"

La lame finissait son office, ôtant la vie de ce corps si jeune…Le garçon avait désormais le regard tourné vers le ciel, pour l'éternité…

"J'ai un travail à accomplir, et rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'accomplir cet objectif…"

Le ninja observait le village, son visage se tournant vers une grande maison qui surplombait quelque peu le village…Il caressa nonchalamment le moignon qu'il avait à la place de son avant-bras gauche.

"Après toutes ces années, mes chers enfants, il est temps pour papa de rentrer au bercail…"

* * *

_Mon nom est Fuyuko Yukinokaze(1) Kesshônohiryû(2)…et j'ai le malheur d'être la première héritière des plus prestigieuses lignées de Konoha et de Suna…On raconte que le mariage entre mes parents fut la plus magnifique union entre ninjas des deux villages…je pense plutôt qu'il fut le plus juteux des mariages d'intérêt que n'eurent jamais conclus nos kages respectifs…et je serais presque tenté de dire que je suis heureuse qu'il se soit achevé d'une manière aussi tragique, car au moins les dirigeants de nos glorieuses usines à suicidaires encapuchonnés (NdlA : des ninjas quoi :p) ne peuvent pas se vanter d'avoir fait au mieux en conciliant l'amour éternel et leurs intérêts privés…_

_On dit que je suis cynique, j'aurais plutôt tendance à dire que je suis réaliste…la vie est loin d'être un conte de fée…_

_Mais vous voulez peut-être savoir comment s'est achevé ce magnifique évènement ? Les gens ont toujours eu un faible pour les histoires qui terminent mal…Alors qu'à cela ne tienne, je vais vous raconter…_

* * *

"Bariki, ne fais pas un pas de plus… 

- Silence Kenmei, maintenant tu n'as plus rien à me dire !

- Si tu savais comme je répugne à me dire que c'est moi qui ai mis au monde tes enfants, monstre !

- Silence !

- Monstre ! Abomination ! Je comprends pourquoi ta mère s'est donnée la mort en te sentant venir !

- Infâme catin !"

Les sabres sortirent des fourreaux. Eimin(3) contre Hiryûnotsubasa(4). La femme porta le premier coup, les lames s'entrechoquèrent, durant de longues minutes, les deux époux se combattirent en une danse macabre, la dernière qu'ils allaient danser tout deux…

Quels sont donc ces bruits ? Qui donc combat à une heure si tardive ?

La petite fille se leva, ses longs cheveux d'un noir d'ébène coulant sur ses frêles épaules. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, doucement, elle n'était pas pressée, le combat ne l'inquiétait pas, absolument pas. Doucement, elle prit sur le mur son katana de cérémonie. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte qui séparait sa chambre. Doucement, elle se dirigea vers les bruits des combats. Doucement, elle vit son père et sa mère, tout deux ensanglantés, qui, perpétuellement, se lançaient sur l'autre comme les vagues, par leurs perpétuels assauts, se lancent sur les digues…

Elle ne paniqua pas un seul instant…il n'y avait aucune raison de paniquer…elle pénétra dans la pièce, sans craindre un seul instant de prendre un coup.

Les deux adultes s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent leur fille, toute petite du haut de ses huit ans dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon de thé. Elle releva doucement la tête vers eux et ouvrit ses paupières. Ses grands yeux noirs, ses kokugans (comme les appelaient sa mère, en référence aux byakugans des Hyûga), apparurent, brillants d'un éclat qu'ils ne leurs avaient jamais vu.

"Fuyuko, que fais-tu ici ? demanda avec tendresse sa mère. Nous t'avons pourtant dit d'aller te coucher, tu as entraînement demain

- Mère, cessez de me prendre pour une petite gamine imbécile, je n'aimerais pas devoir vous tuer…"

La mère resta interdite, et le père de la fillette profita de cet instant d'inattention pour transpercer de sa lame le corps de sa femme.

"Cochon, tigre, singe, rat, tigre, chien, buffle, cheval, coq, serpent, tigre, chèvre, dragon, lièvre, singe, murmura la fillette, doucement…

Raiton…le châtiment divin…"

Un éclair frappa l'homme tendit qu'il s'enfuyait, lui arrachant la moitié du bras gauche. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur, avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

"Fuyuko, non !"

L'enfant avait ramassée Hiryûnotsubasa, l'épée de celle qui l'avait enfantée, et s'élança à la poursuite de son géniteur, suivant les traces de sang laissées par la blessure de son père.

Réveillés par les bruits, les frères et sœurs de Fuyuko, les autres membres du clan ainsi que les serviteurs de la famille accoururent précipitament, pour voir la maîtresse des lieux ensanglantée, mourante, ne répétant qu'une chose :

"Ramenez Fuyuko, ramenez Fuyuko"

* * *

(1) _Yukinokaze_ veut dire, en japonais : "le vent de neige" 

(2) _Kesshônohiryû_ veut dire, en japonais : "le dragon de cristal"

(3) _Eimin_ veut dire, en japonais : "le dernier sommeil"

(4) _Hiryûnotsubasa_ veut dire, en japonais : "l'aile du dragon"


	2. Chapter 2

Immédiatement, la garde des Yukinokaze, quatre des Junin les plus puissants de Konoha, tira ses armes et sortit prestement par la fenêtre. Elle entama une course poursuite sur les toits, et _la meute du vent_, comme on l'appelait à Konoha, rattrapa sans peine le fuyard et sa poursuivante, tant la blessure du premier et la jeunesse de la seconde les ralentissaient…

Le père et la fille se battaient déjà, et la jeune fille faisait honneur à son rang de chûnin, mettant à mal son père, pourtant membre des Anbu. Les kunais volaient, les shurikens étaient en permanence renvoyés, les lames s'entrechoquaient sans cesse, et le puissant jutsu des Yukinokaze s'étalait dans toute sa splendeur ! Les quatre nouveaux arrivants tirèrent leurs armes de leurs fourreaux et se préparèrent à rejoindre la mêlée pour abattre celui qui avait été pendant des années leur maître. Voyant ses anciens protecteurs arriver, Bariki Yukinokaze compris qu'il ne pourrait s'échapper aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait voulu, il composa alors de sa seule main valide de nombreux signes :

"Chèvre, rat, dragon, tigre, singe, tigre, rat : Futon, l'envol de l'ange" lança le fugitif.

Dans un bruit de tissu déchiré, deux immenses ailes apparurent dans son dos, il les déploya, elles devaient faire trois bons mètres d'envergure. D'un large mouvement de ces dernières, il brassa l'air, envoyant sur ses adversaires des nuages de poussière. Petit à petit, il s'arracha à la gravité et se mit à s'élever de plus en plus haut, mais alors qu'il allait s'en servir pour s'enfuir par la voie des airs, sa fille, qui ne comptait pas en rester la, joignit les mains et intervint…

"Puisque vous y tenez, père, je vais vous battre sur votre propre terrain…Coq, rat, dragon, cheval, singe, rat : Futon, la grande bourrasque " prononça-t-elle, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

Des vents déchaînés se mirent à s'agiter autour de son géniteur qui, malgré sa grande puissance, ne pu s'empêcher quelques instants de perdre le contrôle de ses mouvements. Fuyuko sortit à nouveau son épée et se prépara à composer les mêmes signes que son père. Mais celui-ci fit un grand sacrifice, gardant son calme en dépit de sa position délicate, il tira _Eimin_ de son fourreau et fit mouvoir sa main en proférant :

"Serpent, tigre, chien, chèvre, cochon, tigre, singe, buffle, rat, coq, cheval, chien, serpent : Mokuton, les sarments-prison"

Il jeta au loin son épée, sachant qu'ainsi il échangeait la lame ancestrale de sa famille contre l'assurance de pouvoir fuir, le temps que ses gardes libèrent sa fille. Les sarments-prison étaient une technique ancestrale propre à sa famille, et ils ne pouvaient être invoqués qu'avec la proximité d'_Eimin_. La lame vint se ficher juste à côté de Fuyuko, et de cette dernière sortirent des dizaines de racines qui s'entourèrent solidement autour des chevilles de Fuyuko. Elles se mirent alors à croître et à s'allonger, s'enroulant autour du corps, puis des bras, de la gorge et du visage de l'enfant, avant de commencer peu à peu à se resserrer, cherchant à broyer et à étouffer. Plus paniqués que la captive, les gardes n'hésitèrent pas entre sauver la vie de leur jeune maîtresse et poursuivre le fuyard, ils optèrent pour la première solution.

Les quatre ninjas connaissaient bien cette technique, et étaient sûrement parmi les rares personnes à savoir comment la contrer. Ils se mirent en carré autour de la jeune fille, avant de prononcer, en cœur, une formule de libération :

"Rat, chien, chèvre, lièvre, chien, dragon, tigre, cochon, buffle, tigre : Katon, les paumes brûlantes : la libération des racines"

Ils apposèrent leurs mains sur les branches qui entouraient la fillette. Ces dernières se mirent alors à grésiller et se desserrèrent, puis se mirent à brûler à certains endroits…Elles tombèrent par la suite en morceau sur le sol, avant de se désagréger, lentement…

Ils se retournèrent alors vers l'endroit où s'était tenu le patriarche des Yukinokaze, mais il avait mis à profit sa diversion et le contre temps qu'il avait provoqué pour contrer la bourrasque de sa fille et de s'enfuir au loin…

Fuyuko ramassa alors _Eimin_, l'épée de légende des Yukinokaze, et la rangea dans son fourreau, gardant _Hiryûnotsubasa_ dans la main. Les deux lames avaient émis un scintillement surnaturel lorsqu'elles avaient été portées par la même personne. Un sourire malsain sur le visage, elle susurra, à peine assez fort pour que ses sauveurs entendent :

"Aujourd'hui mon père, vous venez de me donner les deux armes nécessaires à faire de moi l'une des plus puissantes ninja du monde. Je vous remercierais bien, mais mon cœur est trop empli de haine pour cela…" elle marqua une pause…"profitez du temps que vous vous êtes donné, devenez bien, bien plus fort que vous ne l'étiez aujourd'hui, car la prochaine fois…"

Elle serra sa paume autour de la lame d'_Eimin_, son sang vermeil s'écoula sur le sabre, se mêlant à ceux de ses deux parents…

"…je vous tuerais…"


	3. Chapter 3

Les membres de _La meute_ restèrent un instant interdits, un peu effrayés. Néanmoins, ils ne posèrent pas de questions, ils connaissaient suffisamment le tempérament du père de la jeune fille pour savoir qu'il y avait dans le sang des Yukinokaze une sorte de goût du sang…

L'un d'entre eux, Hoko, remit une mèche de ses longs cheveux d'argent en place et se décida à aller aborder la survivante…Il rangea son immense lance dans l'étui qu'il portait dans le dos et s'approcha à pas lents de la jeune fille. Cette dernière lui jeta un regard étrangement neutre, en comparaison de la colère qu'elle avait dégagée quelques instants auparavant. Sans chercher plus loin, il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

"Dame Fuyuko…votre mère doit vous attendre…

- Ma mère a déjà sûrement succombée aux blessures que lui a infligé le monstre qu'est mon géniteur…répondit, tranchante, la jeune fille

- Je suis sure qu'elle sera restée en vie le temps de vous dire au revoir, répliqua doucement Yumi, une autre garde, en tapotant doucement son épaule.

- Alors allons y, répondit la jeune fille"

Suivie par les quatre ninjas, l'enfant partit en courant sur les toits, jusqu'à la demeure des Yukinokaze. Quand elle rentra dans la pièce principale, elle vit que toute la maisonnée s'affairait, tentant de sauver la maîtresse de maison, envoyant des émissaires avertir Sandaime, se préparant aux recherches pour retrouver le fugitif. Fuyuko alla jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère, où cette dernière, enveloppée dans une couverture tachée de sang, reposait, debout devant la fenêtre, d'où elle pouvait voir le jardin éclairé par le clair de lune. Elle fit un timide sourire en voyant son aînée revenir, cette dernière le lui rendit.

"Allez, intima-t-elle à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, je dois m'entretenir avec elle"

Tout le monde savait bien qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps…Bariki avait, en la transperçant, touché d'un seul coup une dizaine de points vitaux…Ils obtempérèrent donc, respectant la dernière volonté de leur maîtresse.

"Fuyuko…

- Mère…je vous vengerais…

- Fuyuko, nous as-tu jamais aimé, ton père et moi ?…

- Mère, mon père a bafoué votre honneur, et de plus…

- …de plus ?

- …vous avez tout de même été ma mère, et une bonne mère, de surcroît. Et, malgré qu'un shinobi ne doive pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions, votre mort prochaine m'attriste…"

La mère resta interdite en entendant ces paroles, tellement inhabituelle venant d'une petite fille qui avait toujours été solitaire et qui avait très jeune compris le 25ème commandement des ninjas : "Tu ne montreras jamais tes sentiments".

"Je ne pensais pas entendre un jour ces mots sortirent de tes lèvres…

- Mère, pour vous, je deviendrais l'une des plus puissante shinobi du monde, et je tuerais mon père, afin que votre honneur souillé soit lavé de cet affront et que vous puissiez reposer dignement…

- Fuyuko…je ne te demande pas cela, je…"

Elle tomba à terre, la position debout était maintenant devenue intenable. Elle le sentait, la mort n'allait pas tarder à venir la chercher, elle sentait déjà sa main qui s'approchait de son épaule…Elle la repoussa…Elle fut prise d'une toux atroce, et du sang surgit à la commissure de ses lèvres, coulant le long de son visage d'albâtre, le visage d'une princesse…ou même celui d'une reine.

"…occupe toi de tes frères et sœurs…transmet leur le savoir de leurs deux familles, afin qu'ils soient aussi dignes, respectés ou crains que tu le seras, car je ne doute pas que tu seras une grande, très grande shinobi…"

Elle marqua une pause, reprenant son souffle, et avalant difficilement sa salive. Cette dernière était maintenant imprégnée d'un infernal goût de sang…

"Fuyuko, une dernière chose…"

Elle fit apparaître un énorme rouleau recouvert de symboles, sur lequel étaient marqués, côte à côte, les noms de tous les membres de la lignée Kesshônohiryû, jusqu'à celui de sa mère, Kenmei.

"C'est maintenant à toi, ma fille, la plus puissante de notre lignée, de devenir la compagne de Kyoshôhiryû(1)…"

Fuyuko s'écorcha le pouce sur sa dent, un filet vermeil s'écoula le long de son doigt. Elle s'en servit pour écrire de son sang son nom sur le parchemin.

"A présent, devient ce que tu dois devenir, ma fille !"

Et, dans un râle, la femme s'effondra contre sa fille, lui donnant alors sa place de matriarche des Yukinokaze Kesshônohiryû. Fuyuko s'agenouilla, doucement, et se mit à pleurer sans bruit, les larmes roulant sur ses joues avant d'aller perler dans les cheveux de sa mère.

* * *

(1) Kyoshôhiryû signifie "Grand maître des dragons" 


	4. Chapter 4

La jeune fille marchait le long de la rivière…Ses longs cheveux noirs masquaient son visage et contrastaient avec sa peau d'une blancheur de neige. Loin de sa tenue de combat, elle était richement vêtue d'une robe ample d'un satin rouge sang.

Elle s'assit au bord du cours d'eau et regarda le liquide couler, éternellement, pour aller rejoindre le grand fleuve, quelques lieues plus loin…Elle ne faisait plus que ça, s'asseoir sur le bord de la rivière, elle ne faisait plus que ça depuis trois semaines…trois semaines que sa mère avait été assassinée par son père, qui s'était ensuite enfui de Konoha. Trois semaines qu'elle n'avait refusé toutes les tentatives d'entretien qu'avait demandé Sandaime…

A quoi cela aurait-il servi de toutes façons…il lui aurait présenté ses condoléances, comme tout le monde. Il lui aurait proposé son aide dans les limites de ses moyens, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Et enfin, après s'être assuré qu'elle allait bien, il lui aurait confié une nouvelle mission…l'assassinat d'un seigneur ennemi, l'escorte d'un puissant marchand, ou n'importe quelle connerie qui rapporterait du pognon à leur village. Or elle savait bien qu'elle serait incapable de bien s'occuper de son équipe dans l'état ou elle était…

Elle se souvint de l'examen des Chûnins, 3 ans auparavant…Toute sa famille était venue l'admirer, lorsqu'elle avait remporté, à un age record, la troisième épreuve de cet examen. Et, en voyant l'étendue des pouvoirs héréditaires de l'enfant et son exceptionnelle maturité, le hokage avait décidé de la faire passer chûnin. Elle avait trouvé ça parfaitement ridicule…et elle n'avait passé cet examen que sur "ordre" de son père, non par volonté. Aujourd'hui, même si le taux de réussite de ses missions était de 100, elle savait pertinemment qu'on continuait à penser qu'elle avait besoin d'un junin pour l'encadrer.

Enfin, après tout, tout cela n'avait aucune importance…il suffisait d'attendre quelques années, et les gens arrêteraient de la considérer comme une gamine…Pour devenir respecter, il fallait de la puissance et de l'age…elle avait déjà la puissance.

Bien que perdue dans ses pensées, ses sens étaient toujours en éveil, et elle surprit alors un bruit qui lui fit dresser l'oreille…quelqu'un…oui, quelqu'un pleurait…

Elle se releva et marcha en direction du bruit…quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin était assis un garçon, vêtu d'une combinaison quasiment entièrement noire décorée dans le dos d'un dessin d'éventail. Il avait les cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes gisaient à côté de lui. Il pleurait doucement et son corps était, à intervalles réguliers, agité de sanglots, et Fuyuko eut, immédiatement, envie de faire quelque chose pour lui.

Elle toussa discrètement, ce qui eu pour effet de faire se tourner immédiatement l'enfant. Il tomba par terre en voyant que quelqu'un l'avait vu dans cet état, et tenta de cacher ses pleurs en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de sa manche. Fuyuko lui sourit, pas d'un sourire narquois, comme il le craignait, mais d'un sourire compatissant.

"Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-elle

- Non, non, non, répondit le garçonnet et se relevant précipitamment

- Pas la peine de te relever, tu sais…pas la peine de t'enfuir…je vais pas te manger

- J'avais pas l'intention de m'enfuir, répliqua-t-il avec un ton de défi

- Alors assieds toi avec moi, acheva-t-elle en joignant le geste à la parole"

Il la regarda un instant, jaugeant s'il devait effectivement partir en courant où s'il n'y avait pas de risques à rester ici. La fillette regardait fixement la rivière maintenant, comme s'il n'était plus là.

"J'm'appelles Obito, lâcha-t-il finalement, pour relancer la conversation

- Obito Uchiwa ? l'interrogea-t-elle

- Mouais…lui-même…répondit-il d'un air blasé

- Fuyuko Yukinokaze, dit-elle sur le même ton

- WHAO ! La fille de Bariki ! s'écria-t-il, enthousiaste

- Celle-la même…acheva-t-elle, toujours aussi peu enjouée..."

Un silence s'installa, à peine troublé par quelques chants d'oiseaux, par le bruit du vent et celui de l'eau qui continuait de couler…

"On a pas l'air très heureux de nos familles, hein ? soupira Obito

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

- Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

- Oh…c'est une bien longue histoire…

- Raconte ! Toutes façons je rentrerais pas chez moi tout de suite…

- Eh bien…en fait, mon père est, comme qui dirait…trop fier de moi…Il considère que je suis "sa plus belle réussite"…et pour lui je ne suis rien d'autre…et j'ai appris assez vite que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre quoi que ce soit de lui. Le seul amour que j'ai reçu, c'est par mes nourrices, par mes petits frères et sœurs, par les gens de ma maisonnée, et…mais je m'en suis rendue compte trop tard…par ma mère…

- Oui, j'ai entendu la nouvelle…je suis…

- Désolé…oui, je m'en doute bien, qui ne serait pas désolé en apprenant ça…

- Je…

- Pas grave, laisse tomber…parles moi de toi…

- Oh, bah, rien de bien folichon…Disons que moi c'est plutôt l'inverse…je souffre plutôt d'un…manque de fierté de ma famille…

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, j'ai déjà dix ans, et je n'ai toujours pas développé le sharingan, comme tout ceux de ma famille…

- Et ?

- Dans ma famille, c'est le signe de la "puissance"…plus on le possède jeune, et plus grand est notre potentiel…"

Il réprima un sanglot…Fuyuko plaça sa main sur son dos, en un geste apaisant.

"On me considère comme un raté…

- Et tu te préoccupes de l'avis de gens aussi étroits d'esprit ?

- Hein !? Mais…

- Obito…tu sais…la puissance, quand on n'en a pas, on en veut, et quand on en a, on voudrait bien en avoir moins…

- Je…

- Cesse donc de te préoccuper de ça, et accepte toi tel que tu es…parce que c'est comme ça que tu deviendras puissant…en développant tes points forts et en atténuant tes points faibles…"

Il la regarda…elle n'était pas…normale…Aucune fille de son âge n'aurait raisonné comme ça…La fillette se releva et lui tendit sa main.

"Allez, je te raccompagne un peu si tu veux…"

Il se leva et la remercia. Elle lui assura que ça lui faisait plaisir…Il remit ses lunettes, elle épousseta sa robe, et ils partirent donc vers le quartier des Uchiwa, déambulant à travers les ruelles de Konoha, parlant de leur vies, courtes mais bien remplies. Ils arrivèrent enfin…

Obito s'apprêtait à la saluer quand un adulte au visage patibulaire vint à leur rencontre…

"Alors Obito, tu espère peut-être qu'en fréquentant des génies comme la fille Yukinokaze, tu cesseras d'être un raté…"

Le ton était sec, vif, tranchant, et chaque mot se voulait incisif et blessant.

"Je ne crois pas que nous ayons la même définition d'un raté, jeune homme, répliqua Fuyuko, alors que les yeux d'Obito s'humidifiaient…

- Parce que selon vous, un pleurnichard qui, à dix ans, n'a toujours pas l'ombre de son pouvoir héréditaire, c'est pas un raté…

- Obito est un génie, et je lui fais confiance pour vous dépasser tous un jour…vous, membres d'une famille bouffie d'orgueil…

- Et je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends, tu n'es qu'une gamine après tout…

- Je ne me prend pour rien de plus que ce que je suis…une gamine aux pouvoirs surpuissants et plutôt susceptible…"

Les yeux noirs de Fuyuko s'allumèrent d'une flamme haineuse…Ses cheveux furent ébouriffés, par un souffle de vent, ou plutôt comme s'ils se dressaient sur sa tête. Des chaînes de métal sortirent en cliquetant de sous ses longues manches, ne cessant de croître…

"Sachez que…j'ai horreur que l'on critique mes amis"


	5. Chapter 5

L'homme eut un mouvement de recul. Il sortit de son dos une longue épée gravée du kanji de la mort. La gamine avait pas l'air de rigoler et semblait prête à en découdre : ses chaînes qui s'agrandissaient de plus en plus et ces yeux…ces yeux…

"C'est donc ça, le légendaire pouvoir des Yukinokaze, articula-t-il, difficilement"

Il marqua une pause, et Obito écarquilla les yeux devant la jeune fille, se demandant, incrédule, ce que ces chaînes pouvaient bien être !

"Le tetsunokansei(1) !"

Mais bien sur ! Obito en avait déjà entendu parler ! C'est avec le tetsunokansei qu'Atanaka Yukinokaze, l'un des proches de Shodaime, avait protégé ce dernier de l'assaut des ninjas du pays de la Foudre. Cette histoire était racontée fréquemment dans l'académie, pour montrer à quel point les liens entre ninjas étaient importants.

Lors d'une grande guerre entre les deux pays, le Shodaime Hokage et quatre autres ninjas, dont Atanaka, avaient été pris en embuscade par des shinobis du pays adverses. Alors que trois d'entre eux avaient déjà été tués, l'aïeul de Fuyuko avaient enfermé le chef du village dans un carcan de métal jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts, sauvant ainsi son ami. Cet exploit qui lui avait coûté la vie…Alors qu'il était mourant, les renforts sauvèrent le hokage et il utilisa ses dernières forces pour dégager en partie son protégé de sa gangue métallique.

En l'honneur de ce héros, Shodaime avait incrusté un morceau d'un kunai trempé de son sang dans _Eimin_, l'épée de son ami. On racontait même que cette lame avait conservée un peu de l'âme du hokage et qu'elle permettait d'utiliser ses techniques spéciales : le mokuton.

La voix de Fuyuko, devenue glaciale et sifflante, coupa ses pensées et le ramena au combat présent…qui n'allait certainement pas tourner à l'avantage de son cousin Mitaka…

"Effectivement, le tetsunokansei…"

Les chaînes se mirent à s'agiter dans tout les sens, et sur les lèvres de la jeune fille se dessina un sourire méprisant et diabolique…Obito se fit la remarque que l'on aurait dit que quelqu'un d'autre avait pris possession du corps de Fuyuko, tant il ne ressemblait pas à la jeune fille de sourire de cette façon là…

"La peur circule dans tes veines, siffla-t-elle, tu es paralysé par ce sentiment…et cela va te mener à la…"

Elle s'apprêta à attaquer, puis arrêta son mouvement, comme si une autre personne venait de prendre sa place. Elle se frotta les yeux d'une main, puis les chaînes cessèrent de s'agiter et fondirent en…une mare de sang…

"Si j'apprend que vous faîtes à nouveau à Obito ce genre de remarque, soyez assuré que je ne me retiendrais pas de vous égorger…Votre sang ne sera ni le premier ni le dernier que je verserais…"

Elle fit alors un grand sourire à Obito, un de ceux qui réconfortait…et s'en fut, retournant vers le centre-ville de Konoha…

"Obito…tu veux un conseil…arrêtes de fréquenter une dingue pareille, lâcha son cousin, encore effrayé par le combat qu'il avait failli mener…

Je l'aime bien moi…

C'pas parce que tu l'aimes bien qu'c'est pas une tarée…"

Il s'en fut alors, courant vers la maison de Fugaku Uchiwa, le patriarche du clan, afin de lui raconter en détail ce qui venait de se passer…Obito savait d'avance que ce soir, il aurait encore le droit à une sévère engueulade…

_Obito devint très rapidement mon meilleur ami, et nous allions souvent nous entraîner ensemble, quand l'un de nous n'étais pas en mission…_

_J'ai de nombreux…très nombreux souvenirs de moments passés avec lui, et ils font parti des plus beaux moments de mon existence. Parce qu'il est celui qui a toujours été là pour moi, et pour lequel j'ai été, je suis et je serais toujours là. Il a été le premier à me faire comprendre le véritable de sens d'amitié, de confiance, de complicité et…de bonheur…Ce que n'avait pu m'offrir mon clan, je l'ai trouvé avec lui. _

_Je me souviens encore d'un jour où j'étais revenue blessée et choquée d'une mission au pays de la pluie, où notre équipe, envoyée pour récupérer un ninja capturé, avait du affronter des milices de monstres mi-hommes mi-machine. Des monstres crées par les ninjas d'Ame no Kuni à partir de cadavre auxquels ils avaient réinsufflés une âme, ou quelque chose du genre…Le contexte de cet évènement m'est sorti de l'esprit…A ce moment, sous un pluie torrentielle, dans la douceur de l'été indien, il m'avait pris par la main et m'avait fait courir dans des champs en me répétant que la vie était belle…Et je pense…qu'il avait raison…_

_Obito…Uchiwa…_

(1) Tetsunokansei veut dire, en japonais : "le contrôle du métal"


End file.
